


A list of things Ben didn't want to think about: This

by lovelyendings



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Gen, I blame ff.net, I got this idea at work and couldn't keep a straight face for 10 mins, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyendings/pseuds/lovelyendings
Summary: Someone points out something odd about Ben being able to go Beast and turn back





	A list of things Ben didn't want to think about: This

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm alive. This is not what I expected to be posting next, but well it came out very fast. I'm working on other stuff and will hopefully have something else posted later this week. Also, I'm sorry. This is solely the fault of me thinking of a fic I read like 7 years ago on fanfiction.net

“So I didn’t ask when it happened, but how did you go beast?” Jay asks.

“I don’t know, I just got angry and it happened.”

Evie and Jay share a look and seem to share a secret conversation before they both start laughing.

“What?” Ben asks staring at them confused.

“Well,” Jay says after he manages to get his laughter under control, “Why are you able to turn into baby beast? If the curse was hereditary you would’ve turned a full beast at some point in your life and been stuck like that until you found true love, right?”

“I guess?“

“So how did you end up half beast and half human? Unless…”

Once what Jay’s implying processes in Ben’s brain, he makes what he’s sure is the most horrified face possible. Mal cracks up laughing, while Carlos gets a thoughtful look on his face as if trying to work backward from when Ben was born to figure out if, well his mom, did the thing they were implying. Ben refuses to even think it. Evie is basically on the ground she’s laughing so hard and Jay is laughing again.

After a minute everyone’s laughter is almost under control when Mal asks, “Do you think it was a disappointment after he turned back that it turned back with him?” Which causes everyone to burst into hysterics again. Ben could feel himself getting redder and redder as the conversation continued. 

“Can we please stop talking about it?” Ben asked pleadingly, “These are my parents we’re talking about.” 

Evie grabs his arm and tries to get her laughter under control. “I’m sorry, it’s just funny to think about your prim and proper mom being into that.” She starts laughing again, which sets everyone off again.

Ben sighs. “I’m gonna go, I’ll see you all later.”

“Bye Beastie Boy!” Jay yells, which gets them laughing harder.

Ben can still hear them when he gets to his office 2 hallways over. Once he gets in, he collapses into his chair and tries to keep his mind from thinking about it, but he can’t stop. His parents got married almost immediately after they broke the curse, and he was born 7 months after the wedding. He remembers when he was little and Audrey’s grandma would sometimes host play dates at her castle. She’d use the opportunity to gossip with the other Royals, and Ben remembers hearing the old ladies talk about how odd it was that he was born so early, and then start laughing. He understands now that they were talking about how his mom was pregnant at the wedding, but he’s not sure if they ever put together what his friends just had. His parents had such a big public wedding that everybody was there, and everyone knows how long after it he was born. But he realizes his parents were never very forthcoming with the public about how soon after the curse was lifted that the wedding happened.

Ben bangs his head on the desk trying to get the thoughts of how he was conceived out of his head there’s no way he’s going to be able to look either of his parents in the eye for a while after this realization.


End file.
